Vampire Bite
by xteamalicecullenx
Summary: SEQUEL TO WOLF BITE! Just when they thought things were back to normal, life just got a whole lot more complicated for the Cullen's. Edward and Bella's love is once again tested as they fight for their family.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters still aren't mine. Stephanie Meyer created them.**

**I'm back with the sequel to Wolf Bite! I advise anyone who hasn't read Wolf Bite and is reading this now to go and read it! Seriously, it'll make it easier for you to understand this story.**

**Thanks again to all of you for your support with the story and I hope I get similar amount of feedback and alerts with this story too.**

**Also, you probably already know I like to dedicate chapters to people well I will definitely doing that with this story too! If I really like a review or PM I will dedicate a chapter to you so keep that in mind!**

**Your probably getting sick of all this bold font so lastly, I'd just like to make it clear that if you do not understand this chapter DO NOT WORRY because all will become clear later on in the story. **

**Thanks again and Enjoy…x**

**Chapter 1- **

**ThirdPersonPOV**

Mia walked into the house.

"I'm home." she called.

There was a shout of reply coming from the direction of the kitchen, then she heard her mom continue singing along to the tunes on the radio.

She went into the lounge flopping down on the expensive sofa.

Mia always thought her life was perfect.

She had loving parents, extremely close best friend, large house and a lot of money.

Plus she had always been popular because of her stunning looks. She was the type that would get all the guys with her natural jet black hair and big blue eyes.

But her life had somehow managed to get even better.

She met a boy, tall, tanned, amazing muscles. His dark brown eyes made him look so dreamy and his smile was bright enough to light up the night sky.

A lazy smile spread across her face as she thought about him. They'd met a month ago and now they were soul mates.

He had told her everything, his biggest secret too.

He was a were-wolf.

Now that may creep some people out but to Mia that made him even more special.

She loved him and they would be together forever.

But Mia hadn't heard from him today. His phone was switched off when she'd tried before.

She took out her cell phone and scrolled down her contacts list.

Her finger hovered over the call button when she reached his name.

But she was stopped there.

A huge pain shot up her leg. She gasped as it started to burn and tingle her skin.

It shot up again up to her stomach which felt like it was on fire.

With a loud cry of pain, Mia doubled over clutching her stomach.

Gasping for breath another shot of pain shocked her head tingling her brain and making her eyes roll back in her head.

She could hear someone screaming out but it sounded so distant, not as if it was coming from her mouth.

"Mia, oh my god, Mia!" she could hear her mother shouting.

Her vision clouded as tears formed in her eyes.

Another cry of pain and the pain moved downwards, towards her chest.

"John, John, you have to get home now, its Mia, she's screaming, my baby's in pain!" Mia could hear her mother sobbing frantically into her phone.

But her father could not do anything to help. Only _he_ could.

But then the large pain shot right through her body towards her heart.

With a last ear-splitting scream, Mia dropped back, uttering one last word before falling unconscious.

"Jacob."

**Sorry it's not very long all of my first chapters tend to be short! I should update soon hopefully! xx**


	2. Back Home

**Thanks for reviews glad your all liking it so far!**

**Chapter 2-**

**BellaPOV**

I stumbled through the doors trying to keep my balance. A set of cool hands caught me.

"I got you love." My wonderful boyf-I mean husband said.

I smiled as I looked around.

"Bella!" a loud high voice called.

I was pulled into a tight embrace by my sister-in-law Alice.

"Hey Alice." I mumbled.

"Alice, she's tired." Edward said his hand not leaving my arm.

Alice pulled back, eyes shining a smile stretched across her face.

"Sorry Bella! So did you guys have fun? It was worth the surprise wasn't it?" she said.

I nodded. "Thanks Alice, it was the best honeymoon ever."

I turned to Esme. "Thanks for lending us your island Esme, it was beautiful." I told her.

She smiled. "That okay dear." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Bella!" Esme stepped back in time for Emmett to crush me in such a tight hug I felt the blood rush to my face and my chest frantically rising as I tried to breathe.

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate pulling off my mental shield.

_Edward, please help me I'm going to die!_

Suddenly I could breathe again and Emmett was off me.

"Oops, sorry Bella." He mumbled.

I shook my head still trying to breathe.

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed before coming over and hugging me too.

It took me a while to remember that Rosalie was okay with me now so I stood like a retard just shocked and still recovering from Emmett's killer hug.

Edward chuckled and I realised I still had my shield back.

"Damn crap mind reader." I cursed under my breath but all the vampires obviously heard.

They all laughed besides of course Carlisle and Esme.

"Tut tut Bella cursing? That's not like you. Did Edward having-" Thankfully he was cut off there by Edward growling and tackling him.

"Boys!" Esme scolded.

"Come on lets go to the car." Carlisle sighed. I ducked my bright red face down as Edward came to my side again. To make matters worse everyone was staring at us. Oh boy.

Me and Edward went with Esme and Carlisle in the Mercedes. I was unusually tired and fell asleep on Edward's shoulder, his arms around me.

I was briefly aware of myself moving but I was half asleep and too tired to care…

I woke up blinking a little and opening my eyes.

"Wakey, wakey my sleeping beauty." A perfect smooth as velvet voice said.

I let out a small contented sigh.

"Heyy" I said.

He chuckled quietly. "Are you actually awake?"

I frowned. "What?"

"You've been asleep a long time. 14 hours 22 minutes in fact." He said.

My eyes widened as I quickly sat up.

"14 HOURS!" I shouted.

"Shh," my angel said placing his hand on my arm and looking into my eyes.

I immediately melted and my heart started to quicken as he leaned in a little and parted his mouth slightly.

His delicious vanilla scent hit me making me feel weak.

"I was worried you may have slipped into coma, Carlisle and Alice insisted you were just asleep though." He murmured.

"Jet lag" I mumbled.

I twisted my neck and yawned.

"I should get up"

I shifted my legs off the bed and stood up.

But my stomach jerked and an uncomfortable feeling shot up my stomach.

I gasped and ran- well more like stumbled- to the toilet just in time to puke my guts out into the toilet bowl.

Cool hands immediately found my forehead and held my hair back. Edward began to rub soothing circles on my back as I panted quietly then retched, vomiting again.

He mumbled comforting words to me as I continued to hurl until I was sure no liquid in my body remained.

There was a knock at the door as I was washing my face and frantically brushing my teeth.

"I heard Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked.

I turned to see her smiling concerned a glass of water in her hand.

"Thanks." I whispered taking the glass.

Edward frowned looking at me worried.

"I'm fine Edward, probably just a stomach bug." I told him.

But he didn't look convinced. "Bella, maybe I should take you to Carlisle."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine Edward don't worry okay." I said placing my hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes.

Finally he sighed. "Okay"

I turned towards the door but Esme had already left. I turned to Edward. "I'll be fine." I said a last time before leaving the bathroom.

I showered and dressed then went downstairs.

My stomach was sore and empty and I could feel a migraine coming along.

Esme placed a large plate of eggs in front of me. I hungrily shovelled it down, not really tasting the food.

But I sure got a chance to taste it the second time round as I ran to the bin and puked it all out.

Again Edward was by my side soothing me as the eggs came back up.

I had tears streaming down my face for no reason and I felt my stomach heave.

"I am taking you to Carlisle Bella" Edward said. Then before I could protest he scooped me up into his arms and started to run upstairs.

"Edward, don't, sick" I gasped as the room span around making my eyes roll.

"Sorry" he mumbled slowing down.

We were on the stairs and met Alice half way up.

Because we were at human pace, I didn't miss the worried look she gave Edward before going downstairs.


	3. Shock

**I know I said I'd update soon really sorry but my cousin had to have a knee operation so we had to visit her in hospital and stuff.**

**Anyway, you may be able to guess who my first dedication of this story is to I've dedicated a lot of chapters to her! So this chapter is dedicated to **_**catherinrdoncaster1995 **_**thanks for the great PM's and for urging me to hurry with my update!**

**Chapter 3-**

**BellaPOV**

I was still in Edward's arms when we reached Carlisle's office.

"Come in," he said before we'd even knocked.

Edward opened the door and we went in.

Carlisle immediately set down the book he was reading and jumped to his feet.

"What happened are you okay Bella?" he asked frowning.

Wow did I really look that bad.

Edward set me down in a chair.

"Carlisle, Bella's been vomiting I want you to check her over see if she's okay." Edward said his voice tight with concern.

I put my hand over his to comfort him but he stared straight ahead.

"Okay Bella, hold still" Carlisle said coming over to me with his doctors bag, now not a concerned father-in-law but a concerned doctor.

I sat for 10 minutes as he did his thing, staring at Edward's face which was frozen into the straight grim over-protective look.

"Why are you blocking me?" Edward said suddenly.

I was confused until I realised he was talking to Carlisle.

"I want you to find out together." He said.

The door to Carlisle's office suddenly burst open and Alice appeared. Do you not get privacy in this house?

"The future keeps changing, what is it Carlisle?" she asked sounding frustrated.

Edward stormed to his feet.

"What is it, what's happened to Bella?" he almost shouted.

"Guys, calm down, everyone just sit down." He said waving his arms motioning to Edward and Alice.

Reluctantly they both sat down and turned to me.

I suddenly had cold arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay Bella, don't cry" he said

It was only then I realised the tears slipping down my face.

The truth was Edward, Alice and Carlisle had scared me. What if I'd caught some South American disease or something, was I going to die? Would Edward change me?

_Your being ridiculous Bella! _I told myself.

"Don't worry Bella, its good news, or well you can decide on that." Carlisle said and I remembered everyone was staring at me.

I shook my head embarrassed. God what was with my hormones, their all over the place!

"Okay guys, I can't be 100 percent sure but I am 99 percent sure on it." Carlisle said.

A low growl slipped from Edward's throat. "Get on with it"

I squeezed his hand and turned back to Carlisle nodding for him to continue.

"Okay, Bella, I think you might be pregnant."

The words replayed in my ears echoing in my head. Pregnant.

But a loud high pitched squeal bought me back to reality as well as burst my eardrums.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Alice chanted jumping up and down.

"What happened?" Jasper along with the rest of the family were in the room.

How could they not have heard? The words were continuing to replay back to me louder and louder.

No way could I be pregnant.

"Urrm, Bella, Edward." Carlisle said.

I opened my mouth trying to speak but nothing came out.

"What's wrong with Bella is she okay she looks like she's gone into shock. Actually Edward does too" Rosalie said coming over to us.

I blinked. And again.

"It, it's not possible." I whispered.

"What? What happened?" Esme asked.

"Bella's pregnant" Carlisle answered.

There was silence for a total of 6 seconds, I was counting.

"Oh my god." Esme said slowly

"No fucking way" Rosalie said

"Is this some kind of joke?" Emmett asked.

Jasper just stood feeling the emotions trying to work out what was happening.

"It's no joke, but to be sure I need Bella to take a pregnancy test. I'll do an ultra-sound to see if I'm right too." Carlisle said.

Suddenly everyone started to move, besides me and Edward.

Rosalie and Alice went out, probably to get a pregnancy test; Carlisle went to the hospital room to set things up. God they have everything in there.

Emmett and Jasper went with Carlisle and Esme came over to us.

"Bella dear, are you okay?" she asked pulling me into a hug.

I nodded and began to sob into her shoulder. Edward still hadn't moved and I needed him right now to comfort me and tell me things would be okay.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay." Esme hushed.

"Edward." I sobbed.

"He'll be fine, probably just shocked, give him a moment the thoughts are probably over whelming him" she reassured.

I nodded trying to calm down. I had to think about the baby.

God, the baby it sounded to alien.

I looked down at my stomach. Now that I looked at it, it seemed I had gotten a little fatter.

I gingerly placed my hands on it. There was something living in there, a human being, I think, which was fully mine and Edward's.

I thought about the possibilities. A little boy with wild bronze hair and big brown eyes running around giggling whilst Edward and I sat together laughing.

Tears formed in my eyes but this time of happiness. My own little Edward could be in here.

But thinking of Edward he was still frozen in shock. What if he didn't want the baby? Would I keep it and risk loosing him?

My thoughts were broken by the door opening and Rosalie walking in carrying a Boots bag and Alice behind her with bottles of water.

"Ready?"

I nodded and stood up squeezing Edward's hand a last time before leaving the room.

**5 MiNuTeS lAtEr! **

**(Yup the funky writing from Wolf Bite's back!)**

I sat mouth hanging open as I read the tests in my hand. It couldn't be true, but all three had the same results.

Positive.

Rosalie and Alice were literally jumping up and down screaming, "We're going to be aunts!"

But I was as frozen in shock as Edward.

I couldn't comprehend what just happened.

The screaming stopped and it took me a few moments to realise that Alice and Rosalie were staring at me.

"Urrm Bella, you are keeping the baby right?" Alice said nervously.

I bit my lip nervously.

"Umm…"

**Ooh so what do you think will Bella keep the baby or not…?**


	4. Decisions

**This chapter is dedicated to two amazing people.**

**First, to vAMPKIMI who I want to thank for her reviews and ideas, much appreciated!**

**Secondly, to my cousin Naz who had a leg operation recently she's been in a lot of pain and I hope she gets well soon. She's been reading catherinedoncaster1995's stories and loving them so I'm sure you will to! Check them out!**

**Anyway back to the story…sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've been really busy.**

**Chapter 4-**

_**Previously…**_

"_Urrm Bella, you are keeping the baby right?" Alice said nervously._

_I bit my lip nervously._

"_Umm…"_

**BellaPOV**

The bathroom door suddenly burst open and Esme came in, tears in her eyes looking upset.

"You can't have an abortion Bella, I won't let you!" she cried.

I opened my mouth shocked. "Esme I," I started to say but Rosalie cut me off.

"You didn't say whether you wanted to keep it Bella." She said softly.

"I, I can't" I tried to say but was cut off again, this time by Alice.

"How can you not want to be a mother when it's all we've dreamed of?"

Tears began to sting my eyes. Why were they being like this? Couldn't they see I was confused and upset as it is?

Tears started to flow down my face.

"I don't know what I want okay." I sobbed, my shoulders shaking.

Nobody came to comfort me and for the first time around the Cullen's I felt alone.

But then familiar cool arms wrapped around me and the wonderful vanilla scent I loved hit me.

"Edward?" I croaked, my eyes still shut and tears still falling.

"Its okay love," he murmured as if he had always been next to me. But I didn't care as I grabbed onto the front of his shirt clinging on and sobbing.

"You overwhelmed her; can't you see she's upset as she is?" Edward growled

"Well it was okay for you to sit there like a freakin lard-arse whilst we were comforting her" Rosalie hissed.

"Guys will you all just stop it! Leave Bella alone, it isn't good for the baby and I'm sure you all care about that! Now Edward and Bella can you come with me for the ultra sound." Carlisle said coming into the room looking pissed.

**10 MiNuTeS lAtEr**

**(Sorry I don't really know how the ultrasound and that works so I'm not going to include that)**

I couldn't believe I was actually pregnant. I never ever thought I could actually be pregnant with Edward's baby. It wasn't possible!

The rest of the family had come into the room. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle congratulated us but the rest said nothing. Emmett and Jasper were confused on why their wives weren't excited but knew better than to ask.

"So Bella, I know you might not want to talk about it but you and Edward have to decide whether you want to keep the baby." Carlisle said.

"Can we talk privately please." I said to Carlisle nodding my head to Edward.

He nodded and a blink of an eye later they were gone.

"Edward," I said placing my hand on his, "what do you want?"

"It's up to you my love, what ever you decide I'll be happy with. Have you thought about what you want?" he replied his voice smooth as he looked into my eyes.

I swallowed my throat suddenly dry. I had in fact decided but what if Edward didn't agree. Would he leave me again?

"Don't worry Bella, just tell me what you want." He murmured softly in my ear.

"I-I want to keep it." I said quickly looking down avoiding his gaze.

There was silence but I was too scared to look up to see Edward's reaction.

But I knew I had to, I had to get it over with.

I looked up to see Edward's expression unreadable.

"You want to keep our baby?" he asked his voice smooth.

I nodded.

"Not cause my mother and sisters will try to kill you if you don't want to?"

Charming.

"No of course not Edward, the thing is, I feel kind of attached to this baby, this living thing in me. I can't abort it."

Then before I could stop myself I quickly said, "Edward, what do you want?"

He was silent for a few seconds then said, "Bella, in all the time since I was changed I never thought I would be able to have a child, a family of my own. All I wanted for you was to be able to have a proper family, and now we have that chance. Do you think I would just throw it away? Plus, I can just imagine it, a cute little girl with soft brown curls and big brown eyes, stunning just like her mother."

I frowned. "I imagined a cute little boy with messy bronze hair and brown eyes gorgeous like his father."

Edward chuckled. "It's going to be a girl."

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

We continued this childish exchange for a little until Alice interrupted. "So does that mean your keeping it?"

I turned to Edward. He smiled.

I nodded.

There was a loud chorus of squeals and I was sure there would be a lot more of them. I hoped our baby wouldn't pick it up and think it was normal.

I was pulled into a hug by Alice who started to talk real fast.

"Ooh this is so cool; I'm going to be an aunt! Oh we have to go shopping, I saw these adorable little baby grows with matching shoes and hats there so cute we have to get them and some diapers and a pacifier ooh and baby food actually is the baby going to be fully human or half vampire or fully vampire so will it eat food?"

I waved my hand in front of her face trying to get her to shut up. When she eventually did I said,

"Alice calm down. For a start we don't even know what the sex is yet so you can't shop for clothes and such and secondly, what do you mean what if it isn't human?"

Everyone went silent and turned to Carlisle.

"Hmm Alice has a point, the baby may not be fully human. I mean, its father is a vampire." He said.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked his arm immediately finding my waist protectively.

"Don't worry that might not be the point but we can't be too sure. But it does make sense I mean the women's body works…"

"Okay okay I don't think we want to hear that no offence Carlisle but I think we get what you mean." I said quickly before he started the whole embarrassing talk. He was my father-in-law for god's sake!

Carlisle smiled sheepishly.

Ok so my baby could not be fully human. Well that was worrying. Would I be the only weak human around here?

But then I got a thought. A memory hit me hard in the face.

I quickly ducked my head trying to hide my blush.

"Oh," Alice said.

Oh damn I forgot she could see the future!

I looked up quickly to see her trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ah" Edward muttered beside me.

I quickly ducked my head again blushing harder.

"Well that makes things clearer." Alice giggled.

"Alice please don't!" I begged.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Well, the baby's probably human!" Alice laughed.

"Alice don't even think about it!" Edward growled.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper repeated.

Alice laughed then said,

"Edward and Bella had sex when he was human. That's probably how Bella got pregnant!"

**Cliffy! How will the Cullen's react…**


	5. Loosing It

**Sorry it's been so long but I'm back now! I will try to update quicker to make up for all those weeks I haven't updated.**

_**Catherinedoncaster1995**_** this one's for you words cannot describe how amazing you are thank you for sticking by me and understanding and I hope things work out for you x**

**Ok here's the chapter!**

**Previously…**

_"Alice don't even think about it!" Edward growled._

_"What?" Emmett and Jasper repeated._

_Alice laughed then said,_

_"Edward and Bella had sex when he was human. That's probably how Bella got pregnant!"_

**EdwardPOV**

Bella buried her head into my shoulder. I could literally feel the heat radiating off her cheeks.

I growled and glared in Alice's direction.

_I'm sorry Edward; they had to find out someday! _She mentally giggled.

"Wow well I certainly wasn't expecting that." Carlisle muttered after a few moments breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Of course Emmett had to be the one that caused my beautiful wife to blush even harder.

He burst out laughing, loud guffaws filling the room.

"Wow Eddie, you managed to knock up Bella before you were even married. I'm proud of you bro, though even Rose and I had the patience!" he laughed.

Rosalie and Jasper simultaneously broke into laughter.

_Shut up now all of you or your dead! _I muttered too quickly and quietly for Bella to hear but the rest of my family could pick up.

"Oh no Edward, this one's going down in history. You're gonna wish you weren't immortal now!" Emmett continued to laugh.

That was it. I was sick of my stupid immature brother teasing me and Bella about our love lives and making these remarks at any free moment.

I raced to my feet in less than a millisecond, so quick Bella hadn't even begun to fall yet and the rest of the family hadn't even realised I was up.

I rushed over to Emmett who was _still _laughing and grabbed his neck, slamming him against the wall with so much pressure he crashed through it leaving an Emmett sized hole in the wall.

I jumped through it ignoring the family's reactions and grabbed Emmett's arm, tearing it off. All my anger and frustration leaked through and I hardly noticed Emmett howling in pain.

Of course I acknowledged what me and Bella did was wrong, it was all my fault. But I was human and confused at the time and no one was telling me what the hell was going on and there was a beautiful girl who said she was mine. I was no longer a vampire but just a vulnerable 17 year old boy.

Why couldn't my family just understand that I made a mistake? They knew Bella and I were embarrassed so why couldn't they let it drop?

I was suddenly aware that I was crashing into a wall. Plaster and dust showered around me. I looked up to see Rosalie standing glaring at me.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Husband. Again" she said slowly and threatening.

I heard the sound of my family muttering a few rooms across and the sound of someone crying.

Quickly getting to my feet, I ran across to the room, ignoring my family and scooped Bella in my arms. Then shielding her against my body, I jumped out of the glass window.

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long! Just to avoid confusion, when Edward says he's human I'm referring to Wolf Bite when he was bitten and turned back to human. **

**And also, in a few chapters earlier when I mentioned that Bella thought she looked a bit fatter, she was being paranoid and basically was imagining it. So sorry if this is confusing x **


	6. Unconscious

**This ones for **_**EBRAJERCECullen 130 **_**I know I can count on her to review so glad your liking the story!**

**Enjoy…x**

**Chapter 6**

**EdwardPOV**

"Edward!" Bella screamed as my body met the glass, shattering it.

I ducked down my head and wrapped my arms around my wife shielding her from the flying glass.

I landed neatly on the ground then looked down at Bella.

Her eyes were wide with shock and fear, her face even paler than usual.

"Close your eyes." I whispered before setting off running as fast as I could in the direction of our meadow.

Just as I crossed over the river I heard Alice shout, EDWARD!

But of course I ignored her and continued to run faster. If my family were going to treat us like that I didn't need them. With my love in my arms I don't care where I am.

I stopped at our meadow and collapsed onto the floor laying Bella down beside me.

For some reason I started to feel dizzy. No this was weird vampires can't feel dizzy, what was wrong with me?

"Edward? Edward?" I heard Bella call out to me but I was zoned out. I just wanted to ignore everybody.

"Edward!" now she sounded scared as she shook my arm. "Look Edward we need to get back to the house, talk to Carlisle."

I growled at the mention of my adoptive fathers name and Bella flinched back.

I rested my head onto my knees. _Get a grip Edward, what's wrong with you?_ I tried to tell myself but I was feeling weaker and weaker…

Next thing I knew there were arms under mine lifting me up. I tried to say or do something but I couldn't find the energy.

"What's happened to him?" Bella whispered.

"Bella" I tried to call but it hardly came out.

Nothing.

I didn't understand where was she what was happening?

"Bella!" I called out again.

Again there was no reply. All of this was too much and I faintly remembered flashes of green before everything went black.

**(I was going to leave it here but that's too short…)**

**BellaPOV**

I clung on to Alice's back as she raced through the wood.

"I'm so sorry Bella, it's all my fault." She kept repeating.

"No Alice its fine but whats happened to Edward?" I whispered.

"I don't know Bella, I don't know. But I shouldn't have told them like that and I should have seen what Edward would do gosh what's wrong with me?" she sobbed dryly.

"You came Alice, you saw we needed help." I told her.

We reached the house and everyone was waiting outside. Esme had dry tears in her eyes, Rosalie looked worried, Jasper looked pained and for the first time Emmett had something that looked like guilt and sadness in his eyes.

I slid off Alice's back and Esme ran straight to me.

"Oh my god, Bella I am so sorry I can't believe it please forgive me!" she sobbed.

"It's okay Esme really, and I'm sorry Edward over-reacted." I looked over at Emmett who was looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Emmett." I said unable to glance at his arm which had earlier been torn off.

What surprised me and everyone else the most was Emmett suddenly had his arms around me and hugging me tight. It reminded me of the airport when I couldn't breathe except now it was defiantly less jokey.

"Emmett, can't breathe" I gasped.

He pulled away quickly and I grabbed my stomach. There was a throbbing pain and I gasped.

"Oh my god the baby!" Rosalie cried rushing over to me.

"Bella I'm so sorry I forgot!" Emmett apologised.

I shook my head. The pain started to fade.

"It's kind of gone now." I said.

"Lets just take Bella inside okay." Alice said taking my arm.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Carlisle took him up just before you guys came. He was unconscious." Rosalie said in a flat tone.

We went inside and I sat on the sofa, rubbing my stomach.

Just then, Carlisle came downstairs.

"Esme" he whispered.

She quickly followed him up. Now I was worried why did he just call her, what did it mean? Was Edward okay?

I quickly got to my feet but was blocked by 4 vampires.

"Bella, sit." Alice said sternly.

"No, I have to see him." I said trying to get past.

But it was no use, they wouldn't let me go.

I collapsed onto the sofa tears pouring down my cheeks.

I remembered a week before today, Edward and I on our honeymoon thinking life was perfect and nothing could happen to get in between us.

Why us? Why did life choose us to make things hard and complicated? Oh how I would give anything to go back to the times when Edward, me and the Cullen's had nothing to worry about.

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. Edward

**Ok, so if any of you guys saw my profile you'd have seen that I decided not to continue any of my stories any more. However, coming back I saw how much you guys wanted me to continue and, well quite frankly I couldn't leave this story unfinished here! So here's the next chapter, please let me know if it was worth the wait! I'll try updating much more often from now to make up for it x**

**Chapter 7**

BellaPOV

What was going on? Why couldn't I go up to see Edward? I needed to see him, he's my husband!

"Alice, please." I whispered straining against her strong grip. But it was no use.

"I'm sorry Bella but we can't go up until Carlisle says it's ok." she said softly. I resisted the urge to break down in tears. I needed to be with Edward. He needed me!

"Can you at least let go of me please?" I croaked, my throat suddenly sore from all the screaming I did earlier.

"No can do, I can't risk you running off." was my sister-in-laws reply. I knew there was no point arguing. We both knew I would run off if she let me go.

"But what about the baby? What if all this stress does something to it?" my hands dropped down to my stomach and a sick feeling arose me at just the thought.

"She has a point Alice," Rosalie said coming up behind her. I nodded.

"Please Alice, what would you do if it was Jasper?" Alice seemed to be battling with herself on what to do. But then she smiled.

"No worries! Carlisle will let us up in exactly 1 minute and 23 seconds!" Alice's cheery attitude didn't help extinguish the fear I felt. 1 minute seemed far too long for me.

**AlicePOV**

I felt terrible stopping Bella from going up to see Edward. But there was nothing I could do. Carlisle had given me strict instructions to make sure Bella didn't come up whilst he was working out what had happened.

Jasper and Emmett had gone up after Esme and I could hear the faint sound of Carlisle's voice from upstairs as he explained what had happened.

I was supposed to be keeping Bella calm but right now I seemed to be doing the opposite. But it didn't matter now. I'd seen a vision of Carlisle calling us up in approximately a minute. Until then, I had to think of the baby.

A smile slipped across my face at the thought of my future nephew or niece. I couldn't wait to be an aunt!

So the idea of Bella and Edward having sex before they were married was pretty funny. I felt bad though, as I realized how I had embarrassed them. Maybe that was the reason Edward was hurt right now. Was it my fault?

"It wasn't your fault darlin'" a voice came from behind me. So lost in my own thoughts I hadn't heard Jasper come up behind me. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Carlisle said you can bring Bella up now." he said glancing over at Bella who was staring off into space. I doubt she even heard that.

"Come on Bella, we can go up now." I said softly.

She blinked then glanced up and me jumping quickly to her feet. The result was a gasp escaping her as she clutched her stomach.

"Bella, what happened?" Rosalie cried grabbing hold of her before she fell.

Bella squeezed shut her eyes. "Got..up..too..quick." she panted rubbing her temple.

"I'm fine, thanks Rose." she said opening her eyes. "Come on, I want to see Edward."

Jasper and I went up ahead with Rose supporting Bella behind. I think the fact that she was nervous also made her unstable.

We got up to the hospital room where Carlisle was bent over Edward so we couldn't see his face. I glanced at Jasper anxiously. "What happened?" I whispered.

It was Carlisle who answered. He turned and said after smiling reassuringly at Bella, "I think what happened to Edward was a side effect of the cure the Volturi supplied us. He must have still been a little weak so jumping out of the window was a bad move. He should be ok, I'm guessing if he doesn't do too much in about a week he should be back to normal."

We all heard Bella release her breath in relief. "Is he ok now though?" she asked quietly taking a step towards the bed.

Carlisle nodded. "He's fine, just unconscious. Alice might be able to see when he wakes up." he phrased it as more of a question and I nodded in reply.

Carlisle smiled. "Great, so everything's ok then. Bella, you need to stop worrying about Edward, it isn't good for the baby. Rosalie and Esme will stay with you to make sure you're relaxed. After everything that's happened, anymore stress could harm the baby." Bella nodded, knowing Carlisle was right.

Jasper took my hand and squeezed it. I nodded and we turned to leave the room.

**So what did you guys think? Worth the wait? I'll need some feedback before I continue on to the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me and this story. Oh and I'll try and put up another page for the pictures and polls for this story seen as I took down my last facebook page. Much love!**


	8. Family Matters

**Thank you guys for all your reviews and PM's, I really appreciate it! I'm glad people haven't given up on the story and I still have people interested in it. Thanks for reading xx**

**Chapter 8**

BellaPOV

"Bella dear, how about you take a nice warm bath while I make you lunch?" Esme asked as she and Rosalie helped me down the stairs.

I smiled. "That sounds good." She returned the smile. "I'll go run the water for you while you go get ready." She said already making her way up to my room.

"Thank you Esme," I whispered also going to my room.

Rosalie came with me and we went to my walk in. I could already hear Esme in the en suite filling up my bath. "Here, I'll pick out your clothes, you go sit down." Rosalie offered. I nodded and sat on my bed.

I was overwhelmed by the kindness of the Cullen's. I was also glad Rose was talking to me now too.

This made me think of my own mom and dad. I suddenly realised I hadn't told them I was pregnant yet! I'd have to be sure I did after I showered.

Rosalie came out of my closet holding some clothes. "You can go in now; I'll leave the clothes outside your room." I smiled. "Thanks Rose."

I went into the bathroom to be hit with a strong floral scent. I picked up an expensive looking bottle labelled Jasmine and Vanilla bubble bath. I smiled. Just what I needed.

I stripped off my clothes and went over to the bath tub. It was full to the brim with pink bubbles. I stepped up and dipped my toe in. The temperature was just right. I then got in, enfulging myself in the bubbles. I sighed and lay back, feeling totally relaxed.

I must have dozed off as I didn't hear the door click open. But the next thing I felt was cool familiar hands slowly massaging my shoulders.

I sighed. "Edward?"

"Right here love." He whispered, leaning in to kiss my cheek. I smiled.

"Are you ok now?" I asked keeping my eyes shut as Edward started to rub my back. "I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you." He said softly.

"It's ok, just promise you won't do it again." He chuckled softly. "I promise, my love."

Suddenly the cold hands left my back. I opened my eyes to see Edward in front of me. "I love you Bella." He whispered looking into my eyes. "I love you too." I replied lifting my hand touching his cheek. He placed his hand over mine then kissed me softly.

After I'd got out of the bath, I changed and went downstairs. Edward was sitting on the sofa watching Emmett and Jasper play on the Xbox. He smiled as I came over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting next to him. He nodded. "Yes, but shouldn't I be asking you that?" He smiled. "I'm fine, we're both fine." I said kissing his cheek and resting my hand lightly on my stomach.

He watched me and smiled. "It's weird, Carlisle said I need to sit and lie down at night. I feel like I'm human again. Again." He said with a laugh.

I laughed and rested my head against him.

"Bella, I've made your lunch!" Esme called from the kitchen. Edward rubbed my shoulder. "Go on love." He said.

I reluctantly pulled away from him."Aww, don't worry Bella, you and Edward will have enough time together tonight!" Emmett laughed waggling his brows.

I suddenly got very angry. "Emmett, I swear to god if you don't shut up I'll shove the lunch Esme has kindly prepared for me down your trap!" I hissed. His eyes widened whereas Edward and Jasper burst out laughing. I was sure I could hear Alice laughing too somewhere in the house.

I went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Esme bought over a chicken salad and a plate of sandwiches.

She saw my worn out expression. "Are you ok dear?" She asked sitting opposite me. I nodded. Then I remembered Edward telling me that Esme had been pregnant when she was human. I looked up at her.

"Is it normal this? My emotions are all over the place! First all I felt was anger at Emmett but now I feel terrible."

"Its ok sis!" I heard Emmett call from the other room. Esme smiled at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Yes it's completely normal. Don't worry it gets easier. And don't worry about hurting anyone's feelings; I'm sure they'll all understand." She said.

I managed to force on a smile. "Thanks Esme." She smiled back. "Anytime. Now, eat your food, you need to make sure you build up strength." She said. I nodded, suddenly feeling ravenous.

I quickly finished all the food. Esme looked delighted. "Is there anything else you'd like?" She asked. "Strawberry milkshake." I said automatically. She beamed at me. "Of course."

I went back to sit with Edward. Emmett smiled sheepishly at me when I entered the room and I returned the smile. Edward put his arm around me as I sat down.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. I nodded and relaxed against. He put his hand over mine and kissed my head lightly.

And it was then that I believed that things would truly be okay.


	9. Breakdown

**Thank you guys for all your reviews and PM's I really appreciate them! **

Chapter 9

BellaPOV

The next few weeks were a blur. I'd told Charlie and Renee about the good news and soon the whole of Forks and possibly beyond found out.

Charlie had been harder than Renee. At first he had felt angry, then confused, then embarrassed and now he was back to confused. He had visited me and gruffed about becoming a grandad too soon but I could tell he was scared of loosing me. I decided to just give him time.

Renee on the other hand was the complete opposite. She insisted on rushing over with Phil as soon as I'd told her. Within a few days my mother had arrived at the Cullen's.

Esme looked genuinely pleased to see her and they both gushed about becoming grandmas. I'd laughed at that. They both looked way too young.

Alice and Rosalie had mentally worn me out as they discussed everything beginning with the b word with me.

So by the time I was two months pregnant I was exhausted. Carlisle took his regular scans on me too and assured me the baby was fine. I may have been tired but I was thoroughly enjoying life.

However there was one down point. After all the time discussing and shopping with Rosalie and Alice; spending time with Renee and Esme; visiting Charlie and the average baby stress I'd hardly had a moment alone with my husband. But tonight was one of those rare nights where I did.

I lay down in bed with my hands resting on my bump. I looked down lovingly at my stomach. I may only have been pregnant 2 months but I was already attached to my baby.

I looked up as I heard the bedroom door click open. Edward stepped into the room and smiled at me. He came over to my side. "Are you okay?" He asked kissing my forehead and sweeping back my hair. He held his cool hand to my forehead.

I smiled. "I'm fine..except..."

Edward frowned. "What's wrong, are you hurt?" He asked suddenly worried. I shook my head. "No, I meant I'm fine except, we haven't really spent time together just alone. I miss you." I whispered.

He sighed and took my face in his hands. "I know, and I'm sorry. But right now you need to sleep. I promise you tomorrow we can spend all day together though." He said.

I smiled at the thought and snuggled down in the duvet like a little kid. "Oh and Edward?" I added as I had a thought. "Yes my love?" Was his reply.

"Do you think we could go to our meadow tomorrow?" I murmured.

There was silence but I could tell Edward was smiling. "Of course." He said.

But the next morning I felt terrible. My head hurt and I was in a snappy mood. Edward wasn't there when I woke up so I struggled out of bed alone.

After I'd got ready I went downstairs and straight to the kitchen. I was starving.

"Morning dear." Esme said smiling as I came into the kitchen. "Morning," I replied forcing on a smile. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's gone hunting," was the reply. I sighed in frustration. He could have told me he was going.

I sat at the table as Esme placed a plate piled with eggs in front of me along with a glass of strawberry milkshake. I finished them both quickly but knew I wouldn't be able to keep it down.

Sure enough my stomach heaved. I rushed over to the bin and emptied the contents of my stomach into it. Esme came up behind me and rubbed my back gently. "It's ok." She murmured softly handing me a glass of water.

I hadn't realised I was crying till I felt the tears drop from my face. I shakily drank a glass of water then sat down still crying. "Ssh Bella, its ok." Esme kept murmuring, calming me down.

When I stopped sobbing I took a deep breath. "Edward." I croaked wiping my eyes. Esme nodded and kissed my head making me feel like a little girl.

What was wrong with me? Why was I crying? And why had I called for Edward. I could cope without him. I was so weak. What if I made a terrible mother? What if I messed up? This brought more tears to my eyes.

My mouth still tasted sour so I went over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth vigorously.

EdwardPOV

I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing. All I could think of was my pregnant wife at home who needed me.

My family had convinced me to go hunting with them. I'd protested, even though my eyes were pitch black and I was desperately in need of blood.

However Esme had promised she would call if anything happened. This was why we were hunting so close to home.

I drained a deer just as I heard my cell phone ring. I answered it before it could get onto the second ring.

Edward/**Esme**

Hello.

**Hello, Edward I need...**

What is it Esme whats wrong? Is Bella ok?

**Edward, calm down. Bella is physically fine. She's just a bit upset at the moment and needs you. **

I'm on my way back.

I hung up and ran back towards the house. I didn't bother telling everyone else where I was going, I was too intent on getting to my Bella.

I reached the house and went in catching Bella's scent in the bathroom. The door was open so I stepped in to see my wife standing in front of the mirror crying. I immediately went up to her.

"Bella, why are you crying, are you ok?" I asked gently wiping the tears off her face. She said nothing but instead turned around and hugged me tightly. I held my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't leave me Edward," she finally sobbed. I froze and pulled back, lifting her head so she was looking at me.

"Bella, listen to me. I promise you I will never leave you again. You are amazing and perfect, why would I ever leave you?"

Bella let out a sob and turned so she was looking in the mirror at herself.

"Because I'm ugly! Look at me Edward. I'm all pale and blotchy and my hair looks limp and frizzy and after I have the baby I'll be all fat and ugly. Why would someone like you want to stay with someone as hideous as me?"

I was shocked at Bella's outburst. She thought she was ugly? When I looked at her all I saw was sheer beauty and perfection.

"Bella, don't ever say that again. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met and I'll always love you, no matter what you look like."

I wiped away her tears with my thumb and kissed her cheek softly. She flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Come on, lets go sit down." I whispered.

I led her back into the living room. Esme was polishing the coffee table and shot me a worried glance when I walked in. _How is she Edward?_ She thought. I nodded slightly to say fine.

I sat on the sofa and pulled Bella onto my lap holding her close to me. Her begging me not to leave shocked me. I guess I never really realised how much it hurt Bella when I left. Did she constantly worry about me leaving her?

At that moment I wished more than ever that I could read Bella's mind.

**Thanks for reading, please let me know whether you'd like more EdwardXBella fluff in the next chapter or something else! xx**


End file.
